


No More Bottles

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: Story inspired by the latest AOS episode :3





	No More Bottles

They did it. They saved the humanity…again. They all arrived on Earth, all relieved it was finally over. Since they had no place to go, they went to the destroyed Playground where they found their old bunks untouched by the disaster. Living in the space with Kree had taught them to be happy even for the small things so this particular news made them extra grateful. Even better finding was a fully working bathroom where they could take a shower and get rid of the space dust.

They all agreed that May should go first – she needed to take care of her leg and she seemed to be very tired after the whole transportation. Phil looked her in the eyes and asked her if she wanted any help, which earned him a smirk and „Come on Dad, let’s go, Mom needs some me time“ from Daisy.

Phil let others to take a shower before him – there was no need for him to rush plus he had been used to thinking while taking shower and the waiting for him to finish would have been annoying for the rest. He took his time to shave his face as well, he’d never been a fan of a scratchy face. When he was leaving the bathroom, he just caught May by her door with a mug of tea. Right after seeing her his face went from grumpy to super happy.

„Hey.“  
„Hey.“ She was just about to open her door as Phil spoke up again:

„So…ready to spend the night in your own bed?“ She smiled at his words and leaned on the door.

„Yes…“ She didn’t say anything else and he took it as a sign of a desire to be alone so he smiled back at her, shoved his towel over his shoulder and went to the direction of his room. Her voice stopped him, though:

„But…maybe…I don’t want to spend the night alone.“ His heart started beating fast in the way he’d never experienced before. It caused him to turn around, looking for answers to his silent questions. Her face didn’t say much so he moved closer to her.

„Yeah? Maybe we can call others to the something that’s left of the common area and talk, have some drinks…play games.“ He’s almost sure that’s not what was on her mind but before he could suggest anything, he wanted to be sure.

„That’s not what I meant.“

„Okay…so just the two of us?“ 

„Yes.“

„Sooo…my room or?“ He gestures in the direction of his bunk with his head. She looked at the door of her bunk and then at Phil’s face.

„Mine…if that’s okay.“

„Perfectly fine on my end.“ She pushed the door open and went in. Phil followed her lead and closed the door. Her bunk was quite small and simple but it smelled like Melinda and it sent shivers down his spine. As he sat down on her bed, he noticed two glasses. The Haig…the bottle. The reality hit him hard and he felt a wave of guilt.

„I don’t have the bottle of Haig that I promised to have for you.“ She didn’t hesitate a second and covered his mouth with her hand. 

„No, everytime we metioned the bottle something bad happened to us afterwards … so no more bottles.“ He nodded, her hand still on his mouth. She then slowly removed the hand so she could feel the features of his face.

„You shaved.“ She simply stated and he put his own hand on the place where there was Melinda’s hand a couple of moments ago.

„I don’t think I need to look like a space hobo anymore, everyone knows I’m tough.“ She just only smirked and took a sip from her mug. 

„I’m happy we’re back.“ She stated with her eyes glued to the mug of tea in her hands.

„I finally know what it is like to feel happy hah.“ She smiled at his comment and sat down next to him. She left the hesitation behind as she put her small hand on his thigh and started running tiny patterns over it. His eyes followed every single move she made with her hand and he couldn’t be more thankful. He had her here, safe and healing. 

„Do you remember our deal? About taking a couple of steps back?“ He asked her carefully while he was enjoying the sensation of Melinda’s warm hand. She suddenly stopped and raised her head so they could look into each other’s eyes.

„Of course.“

„It was a mistake and you should have punnched me in the face. I suggest changing the deal.“ She blinked a couple of times and encouraged him to continue with a small nod.

„No steps back, no regrets, no bottles…just…this…whatever it is.“

„This? You mean having you in my bed? I can work with that.“ He had never thought her smirk could be that beautiful. He subtly moved his eyes to her lips, indicating his intention. He wanted to lean closer but she was faster. The moment when her lips touched his was like the first dose of a drug and Phil needed more. Their kisses went from innocent to making out in a moment and none of them seemed to mind. The only thing Phil was capable of thinking about was kissing Melinda but then he felt her hand slowly tugging off his sleeping pants.

„Melinda?“

„Mmm?“ 

„You’re undressing me.“ Oh yeah, Phil, it was clever. 

„Wow, so observant, Phillip.“ She said and leaned for another kiss. He wasn’t in a possition to argue, really, he just wanted to be sure that it was what she wanted.

„So is it real?“

„PHIIIIL…shut up and kiss me again.“ He didn’t want to play with his luck so he gently pushed her down on her back.

„I can definitely work with that.“


End file.
